Guardian Angel
by PsiGen
Summary: Old friends, new loves and guardian angels...
1. Default Chapter

**Summary  
**Old friends, new loves, past loves and guardian angels...

'We're losing him!' Shouted the medtech.  
"Jesse, no, don't do this!" Cried Lexa, sobbing uncontrollably in the arms of an equally distraught Shalimar.  
Jesse's heart ached to be the cause of such pain, and he reached out a hand to comfort them... only it wasnt his hand anymore. At least it looked like his hand, but it glowed with a faint blue aura. And he could move beyond the trolley and came to rest beside Lexa who was staring in complete shock at the straight lines jerking across the heart monitor indicating total arrest.  
With a jolt he realised he was dying and instantly regrets filter through - he had never got to hold Lexa in his arms and tell her he loved her, never got to show Brennan how much he needed him - or Shalimar his dear sister, he hadn't done any of the things he so desperately wanted to! Oh for one minute more, just one single minute!

_This isnt the end for you Jesse, it's not your time_.  
The voice was familiar, and Jesse half turned and caught his breath.  
Emma, dear sweet Emma, who had been killed almost a year ago was standing regarding him with a bright smile.  
She looked radiant, and happy as she stood in her own aura, and Jesse simply looked at her for a moment before speaking.  
"I missed you." Was all he could think of saying.  
Her smile got wider and he grinned abashedly in return.

_Missed you more_.  
She said, her hand reaching for his cheek.  
Tears formed in Jesse's eyes as he fought to speak, to tell her, to ask her...  
Emma shook her head lightly, her red hair glinting in the muted light.

_I know Jess, I've always known. And I'll always watch over you, but you have to go back now. _

Rebellion surged through Jesse, he didnt want to go back! He wanted to stay with her, never having to face the pain and loneliness of a life without Emma DeLauro in it.

"I want to stay." He begged. "Please, let me stay here with you."

But she was already slipping away.  
_Its not your time Jesse, and theres someone who needs you more than I. She loves you, she really does. And its time to let the ghosts of the past rest in peace. Be happy Jesse, and I'll always be with you..._  
With one farewall glance, Emma stepped back into the light - light which expanded until it filled Jesse's entire world, blinding him. He lifted an ethearal hand to shield his eyes...

"We've got a heartbeat!" Cried the paramedic, as Jesse opened his eyes. He looked around the room and saw Lexa's concerned face, her hand grasping his like a lifeline.  
"Come here often..." He murmured, and earned a kiss from her.  
"Don't you ever do that again!" She said with feeling.

"I thought you were gone for a minute there bro." Said Brennan coming up, looking equally relieved. Jesse smiled.  
"So did I. " He said, with a lump in his throat.  
"You must have a guardian angel, or something." Said Shalimar, masking her feelings with sardonic humor.  
Jesse smiled.  
"You know what? I think I do."

And he caught a glimpse of tinted red and a brilliant smile out of the corner of his eye.  
"I really do."


	2. Guardian Angel II Wedding Bells

_**Authors Note  
**The last fic was simply meant as a ficlet - Jesse recovered everyone, enough to make it to his wedding day - thanks so much for the reviews - I hope you like this other drabbble._

It should be the happiest day of his life, but he's not so sure. He loves her, with all his being, but deep down inside he also loves another. Did marrying Lexa mean that he would lose that special love for ever?

He sat, dressed in his smart groom's clothes, cornelian in his lapel - top hat lying beside him on the grass, and tossed another stone into the water. He had come here initially, to escape Brennan's over enthusiasm at being his best man, and Shalimar's bouncy smile with sad eyes.

But the more time he spent, gazing into the water at his own reflection, the more he remembered that special someone whom he thought what be the one to marry - to grow old with.

Was he making the biggest mistake of his life? Or getting on with his happiness and more importantly with Lexa's?

He sighed deeply, frown lines appearing in his forehead, threw another stone in and watched the ripples it created in his distorted reflection.

But as he concentrated, that reflection rippled and changed - brown hair became red, his eyes became anothers, and a brilliant smile crossed across the new features that returned his stare.

At first he didnt want to look away, he felt certain that if he did - she would be gone forever, lost to him.

"It's okay Jesse. I won't vanish. Not while you need me." She promised him, a hint of teasing to her words.

That sweet voice, they clenched his heartstrings, making it difficult for him to speak, to find the words that expressed what he wanted, what he felt.

He slowly turned around and saw her, his guardian angel with the red hair and brilliant smile, and stood taking her hands in his - his eyes speaking volumes. But she shook her head.

"No, Jesse. I'm not what you want. Just what you miss." She assured him.

"But I love you..."

"Yes. And I will always love you. But you can't hold a memory, you can't kiss a ghost Jesse. Your path lies with another who you love, and who loves you dearly." She said to him.

He nodded slowly, proudly, as he thought of Lexa - his brave, sweet, fantastic Lexa.

"Now - you need to get to a church. She's waiting for you. Go on now." Said Emma, urging him to go, before her heart broke into a million pieces.

He turned to go, pausing for a split second - taking the flower out of his lapel and putting it into her hair, even though by all the science he knew, he shouldn't have been able to.

He nearly kissed her, nearly, but didnt. She understood.

Jesse turned and sprinted for his car.

It was only when he got to the church where an impatient Brennan was waiting that he remembered his hat.

"Oh no, no! This cannot be happening! My hat - I've left it..." Started Jesse, anguished that even the slightest thing could go wrong on what was going to be the happiest day of his life.

"Whats wrong with you man? It's over there." And he looked at the bench next to the door. There unblemished was his hat and with it a beautiful white rose - quite unlike anything he'd ever seen.

He picked it up, the rose, reverently - and placed it in his lapel, his heart soaring.

"Come on man, they're waiting on us." Said Brennan impatiently.

"Alright, Im coming." He said, but took a minute alone, outside.

"Thank you Emma. I will always keep you in my heart." He spoke softly, for certain ears only, before turning and disappearing inside.

The wind blew a flower past the church door, a pretty carnelian.

"You're welcome... my love."


End file.
